Cómo obtener objetos específicos
Primera Temporada Pieza 24 del Puzzle Ático Para obtener esta pieza se deben completar unas cadenas de misiones dadas por Isami "Tan". En las misiones, pide recolectar items de colecciones. Al completar 5 colecciones enteras, hay una última misión llamada "Sesión Espiritista" en la cual Isami, Jenny y nosotros (los jugadores) nos dirigimos al Ático en modo noche. Al completar esa misión, Jenny nos da la pieza 24 del puzzle Ático, mencionando que Isami era la que nos la tenía que dar. Pieza 24 del Puzzle "Primer Piso" El Puzzle Primer Piso desbloquea el Patio. Esta pieza se obtiene dependiendo en qué facción estés. En la Facción "Clandestinidad", aparece la misión "A cuatro manos" dada por Jack, al completar esta misión, Jack te da la pieza 24 del puzzle Primer Piso. En la Facción "Seguidores", aparece la misión "Ayuda Prohibida" dada por Jim, al completar esta misión, Jim te da la pieza 24 del puzzle Primer Piso. Segunda Temporada Llave del Dormitorio La llave del Dormitorio no es encontrada de inmediato. Cuando salimos de la limbo, Bill y Alice piden que encontremos el dormitorio, pero para hallarlo necesitamos muchas misiones. Las misiones empiezan así: # Recuerdo (Reminder): Ir a la Biblioteca. # Unidad de Control Remota del Ático (Remote Control Unit from the Attic). # Limpiando (Cleaning): Ir a la Biblioteca. # Acertijos Útiles (Useful Riddles): Ir a la Sala de Estar. # Secreto de la Unidad de Control Remota (Secret of the Remote Control Unit): Ir al Sótano. # Habitación del Acertijo (Room from the Riddle): Ir a la Biblioteca. # Llave del Dormitorio (Bedroom Key): Ir al Ático (Después de ir al Ático, se obtiene la llave del Dormitorio) Pieza 24 del Puzzle Dormitorio Para obtener esta pieza, se debe primero completar la cadena de misiones dada por Ryan. Nos pedirá que busquemos items de la colección "Trampa Vietnamita", al completar la colección, debemos ir al Dormitorio a instalar la trampa y capturará a Matt, pero él escapará. Después de eso, Ryan y nosotros (los jugadores) volveremos al Dormitorio a desarmar la trampa. Al completar la misión, Ryan nos da la pieza 24 del puzzle Dormitorio, mencionando que se cayó de la trampa mientras la desarmaban. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Pozo (Well) modo Fantasma Después del final de la primera temporada, nosotros quedamos en la limbo debido a la explosión que provocó Jack en el Recibidor. (Jugadores Seguidores y Jugadores Clandestinos quedan en la limbo) Mientras estamos en la limbo, los fantasmas nos dan misiones. Druida/Arlene, es el primero en darnos misiones y una de ellas es "Invitación de la Virgen" (Maiden's Invitation), la cual al completarla nos da la pieza 24 del Pozo. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Roble (Oak) de Estar modo Fantasma Aún en la limbo, los siguientes en darnos las misiones son los otros fantasmas (Virgen/Alastriona, Guerrero/Willem, Filida/Eslynn). Filida/Eslynn nos da una misión llamada "Arpa del Otro Lado" (Harp from the Other Side), al completar la misión nos da la pieza 24 del Roble. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Cripta (Crypt) modo Fantasma Cuando volvemos a la vida, todavía no tenemos todas las misiones. Ryan nos da una misión llamada "Panel de Control", al completar dicha misión obtenemos la pieza 24 de la Cripta. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Círculo de Piedras (Stone Circle) modo Fantasma La pieza se obtiene tras completar la misión "Vida del viejo" (Old man's life) dada por Druida/Arlene. Completando la misión, se obtiene la pieza 24 del Círculo de Piedras. = Pieza 24 del Puzzle Tocador (Boudoir) de Niños modo Fantasma Es obtenida a través de las misiones dadas por Isami "Tan" para unir la colección "La Vida de la Virgen". La cadena de misiones es sobre buscar objetos de la virgen/Alastriona, pasando por las habitaciones en modo Fantasma. Al conseguir todos los items, aparece la misión "Vida de la Virgen" (Maiden's Life) dada por Isami, consta de unir todos los items encontrados y al completar la misión, Isami nos da la pieza 24 del Puzzle Tocador (Boudoir). Llave del Jardín de Invierno Para encontrar la llave del Jardín de Invierno, debes seguir las misiones dadas por tu facción. Clandestinidad: # Reunión Creativa (Brainstorming): Ir al Sótano. # Deshonilladores (Chimney sweepers): Ir a la Sala de Estar, Ir a la Biblioteca. # Primer intento (First attempt): Ir al Sótano. # Detrás del piano (Behind the piano): Ir a la Sala de Estar. # Planes de la Clandestinidad (Underground plans): Ir al Sótano. # Experiencia de un hombre viejo (Old man's experience): Ir a la Sala de Estar. # Lluvia en la Biblioteca (Rain in the library): Ir a la Biblioteca. # A través del techo (Through the roof): Ir al Sótano. # Intentar escapar (Attempt to escape): Ir al Recibidor, Ir al Ático. # Consejo Blanco (White council): Ir al Sótano. # Buscando pistas (Looking for the clues): Ir a la Biblioteca. # Cortesía extrema (Extreme courtesy): Ir al Ático. # Examinando el Recibidor (Examining the hallway): Ir al Recibidor. # Nuevas pistas (New clues): Ir al Dormitorio. # Búsqueda ilegal (Unlawful search): Ir al Ático. # Desesperación y esperanza (Despair and hope): Ir al Sótano. # Vamos a continuar la búsqueda (Let's continue the search): Ir a la Cocina. # Llave del Jardin de Invierno (Key of winter garden): Ir al Cuarto de Niños (varias veces) Seguidores: * Camino del Maestro (Way of the Teacher): Ir a la Biblioteca. * Sombrero de Circo (Circus hat) * Partes de un todo (Parts of a whole): Ir al Dormitorio. * Líder y Ex Líder (Leader and ex-leader): Ir al Recibidor. * Revelación (Revelation); Ir a la Cocina. * Necesitamos separarnos (We need to separate): Ir al Sótano. * Lanzando cuchillos (Throwing knives) * Mensaje de él (Message from Him): Ir al Sótano. * Payaso del Ático (Clown from the attic): Ir al Ático. * Su discurso (Her speech): Ir al Cuarto de Niños. * Cumplir con Alice (Meeting with Alice): Ir al Recibidor. * Primeras Chispas (First sparks) * Reconocimiento en el Ático (Reconnaissance in the attic): Ir al Ático. * Lección Difícil (Difficult lesson): Ir a la Biblioteca. * Entenderte a tí mismo (Understand yourself): Ir a la Biblioteca. * Dama de hierro (Iron lady). * El Personal de Fakir (Fakir's staff). * Maratón (Marathon): Ir a la Cocina, Cuarto de Niños, Dormitorio. (Te da la llave del jardín de invierno). Pieza 24 del Puzzle Jardín de Invierno La pieza 24 del puzzle Jardín de invierno es obtenida tras completar la misión "Extraño Enigma" (Weird Riddle) en la cual debemos ir al Dormitorio. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Salón (Lounge) modo Fantasmas La pieza 24 de este puzzle se encuentra después de completar la misión "Respuesta" (Answer) dada por Isami "Tan". Pieza 24 del Puzzle Clóset (Closet) modo Fantasma La Pieza 24 de este puzzle se encuentra después de completar la misión "Rutina" dada por Leonard. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Dormitorio de Marie (Marie's Bedroom) modo Fantasma La Pieza 24 se obtiene después de completar la misión "Fuego" (Fire). Tercera Temporada Entrada al Despacho Para desbloquear al despacho se requieren tres cosas. # Tener una facción elegida (Discípulos/Aprendices de Ryan o Clandestinidad/Saboteurs de Bill) # Obtener el nivel 53 # Ir a la Sala de Cine a través de la misión "Camino al Despacho" (Way to Study) de las facciones Discípulos y Clandestinidad. Pieza 24 del Puzzle Despacho Es obtenida luego de completar la misión "De acuerdo al plan" (According to the plan), es la misión final luego de una cadena de misiones dadas por Jack y Matt.